The present invention relates generally to the field of merchandising systems. In particular, the present invention relates to merchandising systems providing for orderly presentation of articles (such as products) in a display space.
It is known to provide for a merchandising system that may be used for displaying articles in consumer settings such as grocery stores, retail outlets, shops, etc. Such known merchandising systems may be used to present, display and store articles in fixed or limited spaces such as on shelves, in display cases, cabinets, etc.
It is beneficial when merchandising articles to allow potential customers to view or handle them in a convenient and comfortable manner. It is also beneficial to be able to stock the optimum (e.g., maximum) number of articles within a given shelving display system. However, within fixed or limited spaces, known merchandising systems may not be configured to allow for an optimized number of articles to be presented to a customer. Such known merchandising systems do not always work interchangeably with shelving displays having conventional depths and those with larger depths without limiting the increased storage potential of the larger shelving display systems. For example, some known merchandising systems do not provide an enlargeable space for extending articles beyond the depth of a base of the merchandising system. This added space and adjustability can be an important feature for customers and store personnel because it enables more articles to be merchandised on larger shelving displays.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a merchandising system that may be dimensioned for use with a shelving display system having a standard depth, but that may also be used interchangeably with a shelving display system having a larger standard depth without limiting the increased storage potential of the larger shelving display system by providing an enlargeable storage space. It would also be advantageous to provide a merchandising system that may provide storage space or an enlargeable space in which articles or products may be stored or presented. It would also be advantageous to provide a merchandising system that may provide a storage space that extends beyond the depth of a base of the merchandising system. It would also be advantageous to provide a merchandising system that may be configured to eliminate a rear wall of the merchandising system and reduce the frequency that a merchandising system be reloaded or restocked with articles. It would also be advantageous to provide a merchandising system that may provide for the selective modularity in the construction and assembly of the merchandising system.
It would be advantageous to provide a merchandising system or the like of a type disclosed in the present application that provides any one or more of these or other advantageous features.